pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM133: Battling on the Wing!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash's Rowlet just barely manages to dodge the Z-Move Hau's Decidueye used, but it still has a tough fight ahead of it, and it still hasn't fully mastered the new move Feather Dance Toucannon taught it. And then Decidueye even unleashes the super powerful move Sky Attack. Is there any way at all for Rowlet to win? The destined rival showdown between Rowlet and Decidueye finally concludes. And a fully powered battle between Fire and Electric starts as well, courtesy of Kiawe and Sophocles. Episode Plot Nanu looks at Rowlet's cloak and takes it, promising to give it back. He returns to his post, and has the battle resumed. Rowlet attempts to fly over Decidueye, who speeds up and uses Leaf Blade. Rowlet narrowly evades the attack, including that of Razor Leaf. Rowlet fires Seed Bomb, which Decidueye reflects with Leaf Blade. The two sides use Razor Leaf and clash with each other, surprising Nanu, since he didn't expect this battle to be so intense, and praises both sides. As Decidueye uses Leaf Blade against Rowlet's Razor Leaf, many people are becoming more and more interested in the two kids, including Ash's Pokémon. Ash has Rowlet fly to the right, to which Kiawe notes he's setting the stage to knock Decidueye out with one move: Brave Bird. Lillie is certain Ash can do that, but Lana reminds that Rowlet will take recoil damage. Decidueye blocks Rowlet, interfering him from reaching it, which Toucannon, Trumbeak and Pikipek support Rowlet. Decidueye uses Razor Leaf, but since it misses Rowlet, it uses Leaf Blade. Rowlet fails to dodge, and falls to the ground. Ash tries to get Rowlet to get up, but he gets hit by Spirit Shackle. Rowlet cannot escape, and as Decidueye closes in to use Leaf Blade, Rowlet attempts to use Feather Dance. However, Decidueye slams him to the wall. Rowlet manages to recover, but is woozy from the damage he took. Lillie wonders when did Rowlet learn Feather Dance, to which Rotom describes that Toucannon and its family visited Rowlet and trained with him. However, Rotom reminds they didn't perfect the move. Decidueye uses Razor Leaf, to which Rowlet flies up. He uses Brave Bird, to which Hau expected this, and has Decidueye use Sky Attack. Decidueye prepares, at a point-blank range, it executes the attack, colliding with Rowlet. The two sides fall down, on the floor. While Decidueye stands up, Rowlet is still on the floor. As Rowlet isn't moving, Nanu declares Hau to have won the battle. Hau cheers for his victory, and hugs Decidueye. Ash and his friends are silent that Rowlet failed to defeat Decidueye. Suddenly, Hala stands up. He grabs a microphone, and objects to Nanu's verdict. Hala points out while Rowlet is down, he has not fainted; Rowlet turns around, as he merely fell asleep. Everyone is in shock, to which Ash runs to Rowlet, yelling at him to wake up, because they still have a battle to finish. Rowlet wakes up, to which Hau admits that Rowlet is always catching him off guard. Regardless, he and Decidueye came to defeat him. Ash thanks Hau, while Nanu apologizes to Ash for making a bad judgement, and has the battle resumed. Sophocles is surprised that Rowlet withstood Sky Attack, to which Kiawe believes it hasn't charged up yet. Rowlet flies up and uses Razor Leaf, to which Decidueye uses the same move. The moves collide, so Rowlet uses Seed Bomb, which gets reflected by Leaf Blade. As Rowlet goes to pick up the Everstone he uses for Seed Bomb move, Decidueye uses Spirit Shackle to bind him. Decidueye uses Sky attack, while Ash, Toucannon, Trumbeak and Pikipek make gestures with their hands and wings to Rowlet to use Feather Dance. Rowlet, in the split second, uses Feather Dance, causing a form of feathers to be left behind; Decidueye strikes those feathers, thus misses Rowlet. As Decidueye is distracted, Rowlet uses Brave Bird to hit Decidueye, who faints from the attack. Nanu comes to Decidueye, and confirms that Ash and Rowlet have won the battle. Ash cheers for Rowlet, seeing this was its Feather Dance move. Rotom is surprised, for Toucannon didn't use the move like that. Ash's friends and his Pokémon cheer, to which Meltan goes away. Ash promises to Rowlet he can sleep today as much as he wants. Hau comes to Ash, praising him and Rowlet for his victory. Ash admits Decidueye was great, too. Hau admits his defeat, and wants to have a battle with Ash someday, and the two shake hands. Kukui, who has watched the battle, sees this was a true Reversal. As Ash's friends clap, Sophocles and Kiawe stand up, as they are up next. Elsewhere, of the tower, Meltan spins its nut, emitting sound waves. Hau goes away, and meets up with Hala. Hau admits Ash and Rowlet are amazing. Hala states Hau fought well, too, to which Hau starts crying. At their food stand, Team Rocket prepare some food for their customers. They receive many orders, and serve their customers. At Bewear's cave, Bewear and Stufful exit the pond. They meet up with a fake mecha Oranguru, who gives them some juice. The two drink, and resume their bath. Kiawe removes the saddle from Charizard, while Sophocles has his attention. The latter admits he thought, at first, that there was no way to defeat him. In fact, his grandfather was an Island Kahuna, and he was the first one to get a Z-Ring from their class. However, through battles, Sophocles has gained the confidence, to attempt to defeat Kiawe someday. Sophocles swears he won't lose, and Kiawe supports his determination. As they are called to the battlefield, the two boys run off. Ash comes to the sidelines, where Lana, Mallow and Lillie praise him for his victory. Ash thanks them, and his hugged by his Pokémon, except Meltan. Rotom points at the tower, where Meltan is spinning its nut, ever since Ash's battle has ended. Hala starts the battle between Kiawe and Charizard against Sophocles and Vikavolt. Charizard uses Flamethrower, to which Vikavolt dodges. Charizard closes in to use Fire Punch, but Sophocles predicted that. Vikavolt dodges and uses String Shot, which Charizard evades, to which the two sides repeat that. Sophocles sees his timing is a bit off, but announces he is just getting started. Charizard uses Fire Punch, but Vikavolt uses Signal Beam to prevent their attack. Charizard dodges and flies up to use Aerial Ace. As Charizard goes to do that, Vikavolt fires Zap Cannon, which badly electrocutes Charizard. Sophocles, however, uses the Z-Ring, passing the Z-Power to Vikavolt. It uses Savage Spin-Out, engulfing Charizard in strings, and tosses it away. The Meltan at the Ultra Guardians base rally up and leave. Clefable comes with the nuts, but is surprised to see everyone gone. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Trumbeak (JP), Pikipek (US) *The host of this episode was Lillie and the question was "What will be the result of the Ash and Hau's match in today's episode?" The answer is Ash winning (blue), the other choices that were given in that episode were a draw (red), Hau winning (green), and a cancellation due to rain (yellow). Gallery Nanu takes Rowlet's cloak to make things fair SM133 2.png Rowlet nearly dodges Decidueye's Leaf Blade SM133 3.png Decidueye fires Razor Leaf SM133 4.png Rowlet gets kicked away SM133 5.png Decidueye knocks a feather arrow SM133 6.png Rowlet is bound by the Spirit Shackle SM133 7.png Rowlet is knocked to the wall SM133 8.png Rowlet gives a thumbs-up about its status SM133 9.png Decidueye prepares for Sky Atack SM133 10.png Rowlet and Decidueye fly off to clash against each other SM133 11.png Decidueye and Rowlet are knocked down SM133 12.png Hau hugs Decidueye for their victory SM133 13.png Rowlet simply snoozed away from the excitement SM133 14.png Hau and Decidueye are shocked by Rowlet's behavior SM133 15.png Ash tries to wake Rowlet up SM133 16.png Ash demonstrates to Rowlet to flap its wings SM133 17.png Decidueye stroke a feather dummy of Rowlet SM133 18.png Rowlet goes for its final strike SM133 19.png Decidueye has been defeated SM133 20.png Ash hugs Rowlet for the victory SM133 21.png Decidueye senses Hau's sorrow SM133 22.png Hau is disappointed about his loss SM133 23.png The Oranguru machine provides Bewear and Stufful some drinks SM133 24.png Charizard evades Vikavolt's String Shot SM133 25.png Vikavolt fires Zap Cannon SM133 26.png Charizard is paralyzed from the attack SM133 27.png Vikavolt wraps Charizard for its Z-Move SM133 28.png Vikavolt executes Savage Spin-Out }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move